Forgotten Memories
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Dean and Sam get into a car accident, which leaves Sammy in a coma. When he wakes up, he doesn't remember anything. What will Dean do to get his little brother back? Three-shot. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Dean and Sam get into a car accident, which leaves Sammy in a coma. When he wakes up, he doesn't remember anything. What will Dean do to get his little brother back?**

**This is dedicated to my new friend, Sammyscougar. So credit for this plot completely goes to her. I hope you enjoy this! : )**

"Shit", swore Dean under his breath as he frantically paced the dimly lit hall of the hospital. It had almost been a week since he and Sam got into a car accident in which Sam suffered terrible injuries, leading to a coma. "Sure, we somehow get out freakin' fine when it's a demon or somethin' but this… this…a car accident? This is why Samantha will never get to drive my baby again."

On the night of the accident, against my good judgment I let Sam drive the Impala and look where it got us both, thought Dean as he let out a sigh of frustration. My little brother is in the ICU and the stupid doctors aren't letting me in to see him. They reasoned that there was no point in visiting as Samuel's critical situation would be disheartening for me to see.

That night was a frightening experience for Dean. It really was. One moment they were peacefully driving off to meet Bobby and the next, they were colliding into a moving truck. He hadn't gotten hurt badly; he'd only received a couple of minor cuts which were dealt with in minutes as they needed ordinary stitches. On the other hand, Sam got the worse side of things. The poor kid was in critical condition and everyone felt as if he wouldn't survive the month.

The doctors and young nurses wanted to speak to the older Mr. Smith (the alias the Winchester brothers went by) and tell him of his brother's possible fate but none of them had the courage to do so. They knew that the two young men didn't have any other family besides each other and that protective look that came onto Dean Smith's face tore their hearts, they did not want to add to his pain.

As for Dean, he knew that Sam wouldn't die. He couldn't. The younger Winchester was tough and he would brave it through. At least that's what Dean believed.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The doctor on duty was a kind woman. She saw the look on Dean Smith's face and she prayed that his brother wouldn't die. The hopeless look on his face as he sat there in the waiting room tore at her insides. She had children of her own and while growing up, they had been as close as a brother and sister can be but their relationship was nothing like what Dean had with Sam and she could see that. Dean had an unbreakable bond with his younger brother and although she hadn't seen Sam while he was conscious, she knew that he had the same feelings in regard to his older sibling. And how could he not? Dean was everything anyone would want in their big brother.

She walked down the quiet corridor to the ICU, her heart heavy as she entered it to examine Sam Smith before she finished her round that night. Maybe there would be some improvement in him and she would have good news to give to Dean. However, what she saw made her gasp and almost let out a scream.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Mr. Smith", said a redheaded nurse timidly as she tapped a sleeping Dean on the shoulder. "Mr. Smith!"

Dean's eyes flew open. "Huh, what?" He looked around and took a sharp intake of breath when it dawned on him why a nurse would be waking him up at the middle of the night. Something had happened to Sammy. He didn't bother to listen to another word and he ran to the ICU as fast as his legs could take him. All the way there, he kept on hoping that Sam was alright.

**-o-o-o-o-**

He barged into the room and came to a halt when he almost bumped into the on-call doctor. "What is it?" he asked urgently. "Is Sam okay?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder and then took a glance at the bed where lay Sam. Dean's eyes followed hers and when he saw what had earlier caused her to almost scream, he laughed. Yes, Dean laughed. Why? His brother was sitting up straight on the bed looking at him in puzzlement.

Dean rushed over to Sam's side and smiled at him. "How ya feelin' Sammy?" he asked with a grin. "Ya alright? You gave me a lil' scare there." Everyone thought you weren't gonna make it, he added to himself.

Sam looked confused and he did not utter a word. He just kept on staring at Dean with anxious eyes.

"Who are you?" he finally whispered, his voice hoarse.

Dean let out another chuckle. "Geez Sam, it's no time for silly games like this", he said, shaking his head. "Now tell me, how do ya feel."

Sam bit his lip. "Who are you?" he asked again. His tone showed that he wasn't joking. He really didn't know who Dean was.

Dean exchanged a glance with the doctor, who seemed a bit uneasy. She came forward and told Dean to the leave the room, while she'd examine Sam. Dean didn't want to but he did as he was told and left quietly.

He didn't go far. He stood a short distance away from the door, leaning against the wall and tapping his foot on the tiled floor. A while later, the doctor came out and she looked pained as she said the next few words. "Your brother has lost his memory."

Dean's head was spinning. "What?" he exclaimed, taking a step away from her. "Sam's just playin' a prank on me, right? It's not 'Giving Dean A Heart Attack Day', is it?"

She shook her head, her blue eyes full of remorse. "I'm sorry", she choked out. "I'm not sure if this is permanent or not but tomorrow we'll have a specialist do a few tests on him and we'll find out soon enough. I'm so sorry Dean." And she was.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The next morning Sam was moved out of Intensive Care and into a private room and Dean was sitting next to him.

There was no other sound besides the television and neither brother made an attempt to talk to another. Sam still didn't know what was going on and Dean told the doctors not to say anything to him. He wanted to break the news.

"Sam", called Dean softly. "I gotta talk to you."

Sam turned his confused gaze onto Dean. "What?" he said. "Look I overheard the nurses talking and I know that I was in an accident. You're the guy that hit me, aren't you? You're the one who collided into my car with your truck."

Dean's eyes widened. What the hell was Sammy thinking? Dean would rather die himself than be the one to hurt his brother. The day after the accident, he'd left the hospital for a couple of hours to deal with the man who had been driving the truck and by the time Dean Winchester was done with him, the other guy's face was bruised and bloodied all over. That'd teach that that sonuvabitch to injure Dean's baby brother.

"You've not only lost your memory but you're crazy too!" exclaimed Dean. "I'm your brother, moron. Not that asshole that almost killed us!"

Sam looked at Dean as if he was hysterical. "I have a brother?"

"YES! That would be me."

"Yeah, so Dean, that's your name? Hypothetically speaking, let's say you are my brother, tell me about me and our family."

Dean groaned. "Your name is Sam Winchester…" he started before he was cut off by Sam.

"But my last name is Smith. Not Winchester."

"Smith is our fake name. We're actually Winchesters. You were born on _May 2nd, 1983_ and I'm four years older than you… our Mom died when you were a baby and we lived with our Dad."

Sam looked sad when Dean mentioned that their mother was dead. After listening to the way Dean spoke, Sam was sure that he wasn't lying or making things up. He sounded too sincere for that.

"Where do we live with our Dad?" asked Sam. Notice how he is speaking about his father in present tense.

"We didn't exactly live in one place 'cause Dad's job needed him to travel a lot. We kinda lived our life in motels all over the continental U.S but uh, you and I were born in Lawrence, Kansas."

"Where is he now? How come he isn't here?"

Dean attempted to smile but he couldn't. Talking about John was too painful. "He died a couple of years ago."

"Oh…", Sam mumbled. "What was his name? What was Mom's? How did they both die? What was this job that required Dad to travel all the time? How come he didn't settle down in one place?"

"John and Mary Winchester were our parents. Mom was killed in a fire at our house. Dad died to save my life. His job… uh, he was an ex-marine and later became a hunter. He couldn't settle down until he found the thing that killed Mom", said Dean matter-of-factly.

"What?" said Sam incredulously. "She died in a fire. Fires are accidents! She wasn't killed. As in, she wasn't murdered or something."

Dean sighed. "She was killed", he said warily.

"By whom?" demanded Sam.

"Look, I'd tell you but now really isn't the time, okay? We've gotta figure out some way to get your memory back and then we'll deal with all the shit. If I started telling our life story from the beginning, I'd be sitting here for hours and it'd all confuse the hell outta you so nah, I ain't tellin' the details."

Sam turned away from his brother and focused his attention onto the television screen. He felt as if Dean was getting irritated or may be, there was more to the Smith…err… Winchester family story then his big brother was letting on. Maybe I'm better off not knowing thought Sam.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, you are better off not knowin'."

"Did I say that out loud?" wondered Sam.

"Yeah."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Day two after Sam wakes up and has lost his memories:

"DEAN? SAM?" bellowed a voice, as the door of the room burst open and Bobby Singer entered through it.

"Bobby!" exclaimed Dean in relief while Sam flinched at the sound of Bobby's voice. "ThankGod you got here. Sammy here lost his memory and I dunno what to do with him."

Bobby's jaw almost dropped to the floor. How much trouble could a pair of brothers slash Demon hunters get into? Sure, they're John Winchester's boys but still… this sorta stuff doesn't happen to everybody.

He sat on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hand, mumbling all kinds of swear words. "What will I do with the two of ya? Look at how much trouble ya get into! How did this happen?"

"Car accident", said Sam, speaking up.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Since Dean hasn't gone crazy yet, I'll believe that nothin' too bad happened to his baby. Which of ya was drivin'?"

"My girl isn't in such great condition", said Dean sadly. "But she'll be alrigh' once I get the time to fix her up. Sammy was the one driving, Bobby", he said before turning over to Sam. "By the way little bro, you're never touchin' the keys to my car again. I'm the one who's gonna drive and I think we'll have to get a car-seat or something for you so that you can sit in the back."

"Not that I ain't glad you're hear Bobby, but how did you know our location?" asked Dean.

"Idjit, you're the one who left me a voice-mail! Forgettin' things already. Gettin' old, aren't ya kid?" said Bobby in amusement.

"I hate to be the one to break your conversation, but who are you?" said Sam exasperatedly.

Dean smirked. Bobby wasn't gonna like it that Sammy forgot 'bout him. The kid was gonna get in trouble.

"You. Don't. Remember. Me?" Bobby all but shouted. "He", he looked at Dean. Then to Sam, he said, "You. Can't remember nothin'?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sam fell asleep soon after Bobby arrived. Dean and Sam sat face to face in the room. "So watcha think we gotta do?" said Bobby.

Dean shrugged. "The results got back in and the doc says that damage isn't permanent. There's a fifty-fifty chance that he'll get his memory back or he'll be stuck this way forever." His tone was light as his worry was masked behind it. He didn't want Sammy to be in such a situation but at the same time he couldn't help but think that this could be a fresh start for him.

**A/N: So this it for now. When I started writing this a couple of hours ago I honestly intended this to be 1000 to 1500 word one shot. But now, I'm thinking of making it a two shot. What do you think about that? I'll write the second chapter soon and you'll get to see more brotherly fluff.**

**P.s: This is the first time I've ever brought Bobby into one of my Supernatural fics but I wanted to try something new. **

**Is it good? Is it not so good? Has any word been over-used? Did you like it? Did you hate it?**

**I love it when people are honest so when you review, leave your actual thoughts. I wouldn't mind at all.**

**Can this get 10 to 15 reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks for all the feedback for the first chapter. Here's Part 2!**

Dean yawned and snuck a peek at his watch. It was 3:34 at night; he was tired but he just couldn't go to sleep. Bobby was across the room, sleeping soundly on a chair. Sam was asleep as well.

Dean felt guilty. He felt so guilty. He was Sam's big brother and it was his job to protect him from everything and even though Sam was a grown man, Dean couldn't stop caring about his Sammy. He was a hunter and was pretty much used to dealing with the world of supernatural; however he wasn't used to being helpless. He loathed being helpless. Like when Sam had been in a coma, Dean just stood there, unable to do anything for his brother.

And now that the younger Winchester had lost his memories, Dean felt more helpless than before. What would he do? How would he tell Sam about their 'family business'? How would he explain everything? Or would he just keep away from the truth and spin up a lie, giving Sam the impression that they lived normal lives?

He could do that. He could lie. He could get Sam enrolled into law school. (Not Stanford Law but some other place where no one knew the Winchesters) and he could pretend that everything is normal and that they're ordinary people. Dean was a skilled liar who hardly ever got caught but lying to his own brother…. That was something Dean didn't want to do, no matter how much he wanted to protect Sam's innocence.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Around 9 in the morning, the doctor showed up to examine Sam and let them know that he was stable enough to leave the hospital in a few days. She suggested that Mr. Smith be put into therapy and that he would benefit from talking to someone unbiased. Sam seemed to like the idea but he didn't know what he would say to the shrink. He didn't remember any single thing!

The doctor left the room after checking Sam's blood pressure and his heart beat, telling him to rest as much as he could.

As soon as the doctor was gone, Bobby opened up his eyes and turned them onto Dean. "A few more days said the girl! Doesn't she know anythin' 'bout bein' a doctor?" he said. "She talked 'bout stuff like that but she couldn't mention when he'd get his memory back." Or if he'll get his memory back, he grimly added to himself.

Dean shrugged. "She'll come back in a couple of hours to check again so I guess we'll get to find out later", he replied.

Bobby rose up. "I'm heading out. Sleepin' on that", he pointed to the chair on which he spent the night. "It killed my back so I'm checking into a motel, taking a shower and heading back here in two hours max." And with that being said, Bobby went.

Sam smiled. "So Dean, I guess it's only you and me. Can I ask you a few things?"

Dean groaned. The kid didn't remember anything but he still had a few of his old habits. For example: being chirpy in the morning.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Do I have a girlfriend? What kind of person am I? Are we close?" Sam rambled on, not giving Dean a chance to answer back.

"Hold on right there, Sam. Too many questions. Too little time. Take a deep breath and repeat everything slowly", said Dean.

"Do I have a girlfriend?" repeated Sam extremely slow, putting an emphasis on every word.

"Nope."

Sam nodded before continuing. "What kind of person am I?"

Dean thought this over. He had a feeling that they were going to have a chick flick moment once he answered Sam's second and third questions. You know, one of those sweet moments in which the Winchester brothers show their brotherly love for each other.

"Well…" started Dean."You're super smart, man. As in book smart. You like to do thorough research and stuff and you wanted to be a lawyer. Other than that, you're funny but have shitty taste in music. Personality-wise, you're as good as anyone can be and even though you and I have had our disagreements, you always have my back when I need you. You're my little brother, Sammy. Of course we're close. Closer than anyone or anything."

Dean felt a bit uneasy. He wasn't the type who'd sit and talk about feelings. But right now, he needed to do this for Sam. He had to pull through for his brother.

Sam noticed that Dean seemed uncomfortable so he decided to ask another question. "Uh… that's nice. Umm, how do we know Bobby?"

Dean cleared his throat before replying. "Bobby's a friend of Dad's but honestly; he's more like a father to us. He cares about us and he's one of the few people that we trust."

That was true. Bobby Singer was a father figure to Dean and Sam Winchester. He loved those boys as if they were his own and in his opinion, he thought of them as nothing but sons.

Sam took his face into his hands and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "There's no use!" he said miserably. "There's no use in reminding me about you, Bobby or anything else. I don't remember either of you! My mind is a blur and I… I… just hate feeling so dependent on anyone. It isn't fair that you'll have to take care of me while I'm in such a state. You-"

Dean cut him off. He was angry now. "For crying out loud Sammy, stop with this shit. What do you mean: it isn't fair that I have to take care of you? Why are you putting yourself through this? Don't beat yourself over this. You're my responsibility and you'll be okay. I'll make sure of that. You'll get your memory back!"

"How can you be so sure of that?" shouted Sam.

"Because I'm the oldest. Which means I'm always right."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yeah, it totally does."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Later that day:

Bobby and Dean stood outside the hospital, talking things over. Bobby had a few suggestions as to how they could help Sam get back to normal but those ideas weren't exactly how Dean planned on helping Sam. He reasoned that hitting Sam with a fry-pan wasn't a logical thing to do and that there wasn't any spiritual way. They couldn't make a deal with a demon either as Sam wasn't on the brink of death.

"Bobby!" mumbled Dean tiredly. "This ain't funny. This is Sam we're talking 'bout over here."

Bobby cast a dark look towards Dean. "You got any better ideas, smart ass?"

"NO", gritted out Dean. "I don't."

"I say that we take Sam outta here and maybe being back on the road will trigger some thoughts. Like the doc said, he needs to be reminded of some old stuff he's used. Y'know, something that's familiar."

Dean cracked a smile. "Operation Get Sammy Outta Here has commenced."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sam turned to the left side of the hospital bed, feeling unbelievably depressed. Bobby and Dean had gone off a while back and he was all alone, left with nothing do. This is a really pathetic situation, he thought to himself. How could injuries to the head wipe away someone's memories?

The door creaked open. "Sam", whispered Dean as he entered the room, carrying a bag of clothes which he tossed to his brother. "Change in to these."

"Why?"

"'Because I said so."

Sam wasn't one to complain. The hospital gown was getting on his nerves so he was grateful to get a change of clothing. He grabbed the pair of jeans, white t-shirt and made his way to the washroom.

A few minutes later, he walked out feeling way better than before. But just as he was about to get back on the bed, Dean threw a pair of boots and socks at him.

"I don't need these right now."

"Stop arguing. Just wear 'em."

Sam did as he told and pulled on the socks and tied the laces of his boots.

"Now we can leave", said Dean happily. "I've had enough of this hell hole to last me a life time."

"WHAT? Where are we going?" asked Sam.

Dean cocked any eyebrow. "Jeez, you're more annoying than before. Shut up and get your ass moving. We ARE leaving. Where we're going? I don't know."

**-o-o-o-o-**

It was dark at night as the two brothers snuck out and ran to the parking lot, where awaited Bobby.

"Well boys", he said. "I got the Impala up and running. She's in perfect condition now so drive safe and call me whenever you can."

"You're not coming with us?" asked Sam.

"Nah. You and Dean have fun. This time I ain't gonna go with you."

Dean nodded and hopped into the driver's seat and gestured for Sam to get inside as well. "So long Bobby. See ya soon", he grinned as he started up the car.

Sam smiled and shook hands with the older hunter before getting in. "It was nice meeting you Bobby", he said sincerely. "Even though I don't know who you are, I've got a feeling that I used to know you pretty well." He looked crestfallen.

Bobby waved him off. "BYE!" he shouted.

And with that the Winchester brothers drove away from the hospital.

**A/n: No, this isn't the end of Forgotten Memories. I know that I said that this story will be a two shot but I've changed my mind. I think there will be one or two more chapters, depending on how I decide to end this.**

**As for those who want to know, there will be a happily ever after for the boys in this story! : )**

**I'm dying to know what you think of this. Are you enjoying?**

**I've got a question: how do you think Sam will get his memory back? Any theories on that?**

**If you're reading this, lemme know what you think by leaving a short review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to doyleshuny for helping me out! Much love :***

"You said that I wanted to be a lawyer", said Sam, interrupting Dean from his line of thoughts. They sat in the Implala and had been driving for while now.

"Yeah", said Dean, unsure of what Sam would say next. "

"Then how come I dropped out of college and decided to go on a road trip with you?"

Dean suppressed a groan. His hands clenched on the steering wheel and he looked out the window. "Your girlfriend died and you weren't in a good place. Leaving with me was the best choice for you."

"What happened to her?"

Dean cleared his throat. "There was a fire in your apartment."

We were living together, thought Sam. "So were we serious then?" he said.

"Yeah. You loved Jessica –that's her name- and you guys were really happy together." Before shit happened, Dean added to himself.

"Tell me a bit about her. What was she like?"

Dean shook his head. How the hell was he supposed to know what Jessica was like? He knew what he looked like but he'd only met her once before she was killed. "Blond, blue eyed and a total babe", he said.

"And….?" Prompted Sam.

"I dunno. I've only met her once and that too when I broke into your place in the middle of the night."

Sam was confused. Hadn't Dean told him that they were close? Then why had his brother met his girlfriend one time? And that too when he 'broke in' late at night. "Elaborate on that!" exclaimed Sam. "You said we were close! If we were, you wouldn't have had to break in and you would've met Jessica enough times to know a few things about her."

"It's not as simple as you think, Sam", said Dean angrily. "To cut a long story short, you wanted to go to college. Dad didn't want you to. You didn't listen and left anyway. For two years you didn't bother to answer my calls. You were the one who didn't need your big brother anymore!"

"But…" said Sam. "I need to kn-"

"That's all Sam. I'm not going to talk about this right now", said Dean. He increased the volume of his radio and AC-DC blared into the car.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Where are we?" asked Sam.

The Impala came to a stop and Dean got out to stretch his legs.

"Kansas."

Sam's eyes bugged out. "I thought we didn't live here anymore", he said in an accusatory tone. "What are we doing here?"

"We don't. We're just here to visit. This is one of the many stops we'll be making on our journey."

"Dean!"

Dean huffed in annoyance. "Sam. Trust me dude." With that being said, he walked towards the house he'd stopped in front of.

"Who lives here?" Sam pointed at the building.

"A single mom and her kids. But they're out of town so I asked if we could have a look around."

"Why?"

" 'Cause we used to live here. This is our old house."

Sam's eyes scanned the place top to bottom and he felt disappointed when he couldn't recognize it. He simply didn't recall it.

They entered through the front and Sam looked around the different rooms. He couldn't help but feel warm at the thought of living there. It was nicely decorated and furnished. Sure, it would've been different when his family must have lived there but it was cozy. It looked like a family's home.

Then he felt pain rack through him when he thought of how his mother died in the same place and was so conflicted when his realization dawned on him. His mom and girlfriend died in the same manner. That couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

"So?" said Dean. "Any memories resurfacing?" He sounded so hopeful. "At first I thought it was a crappy idea to head back here after such a long time but this place… it's an important part of our past. This is where all this started." Yeah, thought Dean, a demon poured his blood down my six month brother's throat in the nursery on the second floor.

"Nope."

Dean nodded in a brisk manner. "Alright. Didn't expect anything to happen so quickly but you can't blame a guy for trying", he said under his breath.

Sam's stomach grumbled. "Can we leave now?" he asked. "I'm starving." He also wanted to getaway from the house. It was giving him a strange feeling.

"Let's go." Dean took one last look at what used to be the Winchester family home and swallowed all the hurt before slamming the door shut and leaving.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"I hate you!" growled Sam. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a crazy jerk?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Has anyone told you that you're a whiny bitch?" he shot back.

The waitress tapped her hand on the table. "Excuse me sirs?" she said. "Do you want to give your orders?"

Dean and Sam immediately told her what they wanted and she went to the diner's kitchen.

"Why did you have to drive three hours to find a diner while there was a perfectly good one near our old house?" asked Sam.

"Didn't want to be seen."

"Paranoid, aren't you?" said Sam sarcastically.

Dean didn't even bother denying it. He simply said yes. "Just don't ask me for a reason", he said darkly. He wasn't in the mood for a round of twenty questions. He wanted food first.

"Why?" said Sam, wanting to push Dean's buttons.

Dean restrained himself from decking his brother and tried to reason that it wouldn't be a smart idea to injure Sam after his recent near death experience. "I won't tell!"

"Here you go", came the voice of the waitress as she returned with two cheese burgers and beers. She placed the plates on the table and smiled at Dean. "Oh and if you need anything else", she seductively added to Dean. "If you need anything at all, give me a holler, handsome." With that being said, she walked off.

Dean chuckled in amusement. Sam made a face and dug into his burger. Dean took a few bites as well and stuffed his mouth with at least twenty greasy ketchup covered fries. In between bites, Sam turned to his brother with a grin. "You gonna take her up on her offer, handsome?" he joked.

Dean shuddered. "Dude, please! Don't joke about stuff like that. I've got standards you know and I don't hook up with waitresses anymore."

**-o-o-o-o-**

One week later:

Things were going okay. As okay as possible for the Winchesters. Sam wasn't anywhere close to remembering anything and Dean knew that he had to take some action. He'd either have to tell Sam the horrifying truth or spin up a bunch of lies and remove Sam from the world of hunting. He didn't know what to do.

He hadn't been on a hunt in a long time and didn't intend to take up any job until things settled down with Sam. His brother was currently his number one priority at that point.

Said younger brother walked out of the bathroom and settled down on his twin bed in the motel room.

"I was thinking", said Dean. "We could go to a bar or a party tonight. You up for some fun?"

"No."

There was silence in the room.

"Had a good shower?" asked Dean.

"Yeah."

"Did you take your pain meds?"

Sam nodded.

Dean gave his brother the stink eye. "What's with the one worded answers? Anything bothering you Sam?" he questioned. "You wanna say something to me?"

Sam shut his eyes and lay down on the bed. "All is good."

"You really think I'm gonna believe that? I know you pretty well and I know for a fact that something's bothering you. So spill."

Sam sighed. "I won't get my memory back."

"You will." Dean sounded so sure."Don't worry."

"What if..?"

"No wait if's!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Three weeks later:

"I've given up", announced Sam miserably. "No point in believing that I'll ever go back to normal."

"You're normal", said Dean. "Well. You're crazy. But crazy is normal for you."

"You're an idiot who doesn't know anything."

Dean gasped and pretended to faint. "I'm hurt", he pouted. "You've hurt my feelings."

"You're also a good liar", added Sam."You're not telling me the truth."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"What do you wanna know?"

"You're strange Dean. This lifestyle of ours is strange. I'm strange too and I'm willing to bet that I was even stranger when I had my memories intact. I left college. You don't have a job. Our mother and my girlfriend died in the same way! Your car's trunk is full of weapons and you sleep with a gun under your pillow!" said Sam.

Dean didn't look worried."Lots of people don't have jobs."

"We were supposed to be on a road trip and we've stopped in countless towns but yet you don't stop to sight see. The only time you do stop is to eat, sleep and get fuel in the car", continued Sam. "You have a journal full of the freakiest shit I have ever read and I just don't know what's going on!"

Dean leaned against the hood of the Impala and waited for Sam to finish his rant.

"What's going on?" yelled Sam. "I'm tired of all you're lies. I want answers and I want them now."

"You're better off not knowing."

"That's my decision Dean and I deserve to know. You just can't keep me in the dark forever."

"Fine."

"You'll tell me?" said Sam, taken aback.

"You won't believe me anyway but you're right, I can't protect you from the truth. I have to say it out loud."  
>Sam looked at him expectantly.<p>

"We're hunters who hunt demons", said Dean. "It's the family business. Mom was killed by a yellow eyed son of a bitch and so was Jessica. Why did that happen? Well, Yellow Eyes wanted you. Why did he want you? He fed you his blood and gave you powers!"

Sam snorted. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"No", shouted Dean. "I don't. Our lives aren't normal, Sammy. We've lived in the shittiest situations but we've survived them. We've always dealt with trouble and done whatever we could to protect others. But this; I can NOT deal with this! This too much even for me. Do you have any idea what it's like to see my brother in such a vulnerable and confused state?"

"Demons don't exist."

"They do!" burst out Dean. "You don't have to believe me Sam. But this isn't a lie. This is as real as it can be."

Sam wasn't convinced. "Let's just say you're speaking hypothetically and demons do exist and we do hunt them. What do we do with them? Don't tell me you have a lab full of mutant werewolves and zombies locked up somewhere?"

"We hunt. We KILL."

"Kill what? Bunny rabbits and wolves?" asked Sam. "Stop joking! This isn't funny!"

Dean sighed. "See. You don't believe me."

**-o-o-o-o-**

That night the boys fell asleep after an hour of arguing. Dean tried to convince Sam that he wasn't lying but Sam just couldn't digest the fact that his older brother was telling the truth.

Sam wasn't asleep while Dean was. He smelled something burning and got out of bed to inspect where the smell was coming from. It was getting unbelievably hot while it shouldn't be. It was night-time so it was supposed to be cooler. Something wasn't right.

The younger Winchester brother took a view out of the motel-room window and his eyes widened with horror when he saw the place burning up. That explained the heat.

There was a fire.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam. "WAKE UP!" He shook his brother until he was awake.

"What?" murmured Dean sleepily. "Couldn't sleep without saying sorry, Sammy? If that's it, you're forgiven. Let me go back to sleep."

Sam didn't have time to explain what was going on. He heaved Dean out of bed and dragged him out of the room. "We have to leave now."

"What's going on?"

"There's a fire."

Dean rubbed his eyes. "Where?"

"Here."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is."

Dean looked out the window. "There's nothing here."

"Look again."

Dean did as he was told. "Whoa", he said. "You're right! We gotta go." Sam rushed for the door and was shocked to see his brother grab a few things and toss them into a duffel bag.

"What the hell, Dean?" said Sam. "We don't have time for that."

"Chill Sam, I'm only taking what's important."

"How can this stuff be more important than your own life?"

"Dad's journal!" exclaimed Dean. "I can't find it."

Sam was impatient. "Let's get out of here before we end up dead", he shouted. What was Dean doing? Didn't he understand that their lives were the most important thing at hand that minute? Not a stupid journal.

"Sam, get out", went on Dean. "I'll meet you out by the car in two minutes."

"What?" said Sam. "I'm not leaving you in here to die!"

"Just GO! I'll be fine."

**-o-o-o-o-**

It had been ten minutes since Sam left the room and Dean still hadn't come out. Firemen had arrived at the scene and all the people were storming out of the motel. Every time a person came out, Sam prayed that it was his brother but it wasn't.

"Is everyone out?" the motel manager asked a fireman.

He nodded. "I don't think anyone's left."

"MY BROTHER IS IN THERE!" screamed Sam. "You've got to save him."

"Sorry son", the fireman shook his head. "We got everyone out."

"You didn't!" said Sam. "My brother, Dean; he's still in our room." He didn't wait for the fireman to reply and instead he ran back in the motel and to the second floor where he and Dean had been staying. He barged in the room and looked around the smoke to see where his brother was.

Dean lay on the floor, unconscious. Sam knelt on the floor and helped him up. He picked up Dean's duffel, slung it over his shoulder and supported his brother, helping him out.

The smoke was too much for Sam to breathe in and before he knew it, he too collapsed down with Dean.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Pilot:_

_Dean broke in to Sam's apartment. The apartment his little brother and Jessica shared together._

_Sam heard a noise and went to inspect it. He pounced once he saw the intruder._

_"Whoa, easy tiger", said the man._

_"Dean?" asked Sam. The voice sounded so familiar. It was the same voice that had comforted him time and time again. How could he forget it even if he hadn't heard it in two whole years. It was his brother._

_Dean laughed._

_"You scared the crap out of me", said Sam, breathing heavily._

_"That's because you're out of practice", answered Dean._

_Oh really?, thought Sam as he retaliated by pining him to the ground. Dean laughed once more. "Or not. Get off me."_

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Dead In The Water:_

_"Oh college boy", said Dean. "Thinks he's so smart."_

_Sam turned to look at his brother and started to laugh. Two minutes later, he stopped laughing and became serious. "You know, um... what you said about Mom... you never told me that before."_

_"It's no big deal", shrugged Dean. "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"_

****-o-o-o-o-****

_The Benders:_

_Dean entered and saw Sam and Kathleen locked up in cages. It infuriated it him to see Sammy in such a state. "Sam? Are you hurt?" he asked._

_"No", answered Sam._

_Dean sighed with relief. "Damn, it's good to see you."_

_Officer Kathleen looked perplexed as she saw Dean. "How did you get out of cuffs?" she asked._

_"Oh I know a trick or two", answered Dean as he checked the cage's door. "Oh these locks like they're gonna be a bitch."_

_Sam pointed at them. "Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there."_

_"Have you seen 'em?" said Dean._

_"Yeah dude", said Sam. "They're just people."_

_"And they jumped you?" said Dean. He shook his head. "Must be getting a little rusty there."_

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Salvation:_

_ "Dean, uh", said Sam nervously. "I want to thank you."_

_"For what?" asked Dean._

_"For everything. You've always had my back, you know", said Sam. "Even when I couldn't count on anyone, I could always count on you. And, uh, I just wanted to let you know, just in case."_

_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you kidding me?" snorted Dean. He didn't like his little brother's tone. It was making him uneasy and Dean Winchester wasn't ever uneasy. He was the epitome of calm... well, besides the times when he got angry._

_"What?"_

_"Don't say just in case something happens to you, I don't want to hear that freaking speech, man. Nobody's dying tonight, not us, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight, understand me?"_

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things:_

_Dean looked at Sam. He didn't know how to say it but he just knew that he had to, even if it meant having a chick flick moment. "Sam, you and Dad, you're the most important people in my life. And now... I never should have come back Sam, it wasn't natural, and now look what's come of it. I was dead and I should've stayed dead. You wanted to know I was feeling, well that's it. So tell me, what could you possibly say to make that alright?"_

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Roadkill:_

_"It smells like old lady in here", complained Dean._

_"It's an old country custom, Dean, planting a tree as a grave marker", replied Sam, in a matter of fact way._

_Dean raised an eyebrow. "You are like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness", he said._

_ "Yeah, I know", said Sam._

****-o-o-o-o-****

_What Is And What Should Never Be:_

_Sam made a face as he told Dean that they did not get along._

"_We don't?" asked Dean in surprise. "Well, we should. You're my brother." _

_ "You're my brother", stated Sam._

_"Yeah!" said Dean._

"_You know, that's what you said when you snaked my ATM card, or when you bailed on my graduation, or when you hooked up with Rachel Nayv."_

_ "Who?"_

_"Uh, my prom date. On prom night."_

_"Yeah, that does kinda sound like me', mumbled Dean almost to himself._

****-o-o-o-o-****

_All Hell Breaks Loose 2:_

_Dean stared at the body of his brother. He couldn't bear to see Sam in such a state. "When you were little, couldn't have been more than five, you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why did we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go? He'd disappear for days at a time. I remember beggin' you 'Quit askin', Sammy. Man, you don't want to know. I just wanted you to be a kid for a little while longer. Always tried to protect you. Keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It's just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job. I had one job and I screwed it up, and for that, I'm sorry."_

_Tears trickled down his eyes and he wiped at them. "I guess that's what I do", cried Dean as he continued. "I let down the people I love. Y'know I let Dad down and now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to? Sammy?" He paused. "What am I supposed to do?" He got up and kicked the bed. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"_

****-o-o-o-o-****

********All these thoughts flowed in Sam Winchester's mind as he was on the motel room floor. He remembered so much but what point was there, if he wasn't going to survive. He and Dean would die together.

There wasn't any chance of their survival but at least Sam remembered who he was. He got back his identity. Flashbacks of him and Dean passed through his mind and he recalled so many different times in their lives.

The times when they were kids and Dean took care of Sam's needs.

The times when they were teenagers and Dean continuously teased Sam but whenever anyone else tried to pull something off on the younger Winchester, Dean would show them who's boss.

Sam saw images of Jessica and her dead body.

He saw pictures of his parents that were lying in the trunk of the Impapla.

He remembered each and every hunt they'd been on together.

He regained his identity.

He was Sammy once again.

Dean's little brother.

****-o-o-o-o-****

"You're both idjits", said the voice of Bobby Singer as Sam woke up. How long had he been asleep? he thought worriedly.

"Bobby!" exclaimed Sam.

"You're lucky you're alive!" scolded Bobby.

Sam looked around his surroundings and realized that he was in a hospital. But where was Dean? "Where's Dean?" he asked in alarm.

"He woke up three days ago. He's in the room right next door."

****-o-o-o-o-****

******  
><strong>Forty minutes later, Dean was allowed to visit his brother. He entered the room with a small smile on his face. He was so thankful that he and his brother had both been saved by the firemen. To him, it didn't matter that Sam didn't have any of his memories. What mattered was that Sammy was alive."Hey there", he said. 'How ya feelin'?"

Sam grinned. "Never been better."

"You came in after me." It was a statement.

"Of course I did. You're my brother, Dean. I'd do anything for you." How many times had each Winchester said those same words over and over again? Countless times.

"Is that so?" asked Dean. "What if I'm not your brother? What if I'm some lying dude who came up with this crazy story and tried to take advantage of a memory-less man?"

"Nah. You can't be", said Sam.

"Uh-huh."

"I remember Dean."

"What?"

"Everything."

****-o-o-o-o-****

****I'm not so sure about how y'all will like it. The italics are lines taken off the show from season one and two. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. Please be brutally honest when you review.****

****Don't forget to review! Any ideas for any more Supernatural stories? :D****


End file.
